Black and White
by xMidnightxInkX
Summary: Everything was white and blindingly bright, it burned making everything feel like fire, acid, and razors... Everything hurt, there was no escape, no relief from the torture... Everything turned black, still burning him alive, but with cold instead of heat...


**So ya, sorry it took me so long to get this posted... I still have to work on the other stories... but thanks to my friends I have another story coming, it is gonna be a DaveJohn one-shot, and this time it will be a one-shot and not be in like 3 or 4 pieces..**

**But anyway, warnings for this, I pretty much am torturing Dave to the point he breaks... but it is all in his head. So major psychologic abuse, potentially triggering themes for those with weak hearts or history of self abuse, so read at your own caution... I'll try to get this one finished and some new chapters for the other stories done before semester starts back up at the end of the month.  
**

***I do not own Homestuck, it belongs to MSPAdventures and Andrew Hussie***

**...please no one kill me for this...**

* * *

Dave blinked, suddenly surrounded by blinding white light. He winced at the bright sting, squinting and shielding his sensitive eyes. The dark shades he always wore, were nowhere to be found.

He glanced around in confusion, unsure what he was searching for, and unable to know if it were even there or not. The brightness was everywhere, as if the world were made of millions of high voltage lights.

Trying to block out the bright glow, he shut his eyes tight, burying his face into his arm, but to no avail, as somehow the searing white still shone through his eyelids.

It was like he had his face up to one of those giant spotlights car dealers use for a sale. It was making his skin feel burning hot, as if it wanted to burst into flames any second. He couldn't take the blinding light, his eyes stinging in pain, as colorful splotches filled his sight every time he blinked.

Suddenly he fell to his knees, clutching at his head as a splitting pain pounded through it, a faint gasp of agony leaving his lips, and he tried to curl in on himself.

The scorching light was growing sharp on his wearing nerve-endings. He was desperately trying to block out the burning light, which almost felt like thorns and barbs that trying to tear into his flesh.

The pain was getting close to pushing him over the edge, clutching desperately at his arms and shoulders, his nails leaving small scratches. He started trying to claw away the fiery agony spreading over his skin. However, instead with every rake of his nails, he left bright reddish streaks that stood out against his pale skin.

The splitting pain in his head was growing stronger, causing a piercing ringing in his ears. He let out a cracked battered cry, hands moving to stop the high pitch sound. The harder he tried to block out the noise, the louder it became. The pain in his head feeling like it would threaten to break his skull apart. His skin still ignited with scolding blades and fiery needles.

Dave knew that he was asleep... There was no way he could be awake... He knew everything was in his head... But it all was too much, he couldn't form a sane thought, all he wanted was to stop the agony however possible.

Again, he clawed at his skin, leaving bright trails where his nails had been. Every pass of his nails back over his already scratched and reddened skin, rubbing it raw and making him bleed. However, it was numbed by the trick his mind was playing. He couldn't feel the self-inflicted sting and rawness of his tortured skin. The only thing he could feel, was that which his mind had created, and would not let him escape.

The brightness around him grew dimmer, at least from what he could tell... The blazing white light was still all that surrounded him. It was just his sensitive eyes, which had always been kept guarded by his shades, which were no longer there. There was no relief to the growing dark, granted the scorching pain of the light was fading, but as all the brightness and colors turned into choking gray shadows.

The last color to fade was the red of blood covering the hands he held in front of him. They'd already become gray and unfocused, just like everything else, as that last glimpse of fainting crimson ran down what he'd known to be his arm. As it formed a blurry black drip, the dark shadow of gray thickened, choking out the sight of it hitting the floor.

His voice came out in a thin howl of distress, and he pulled his arms and legs close. The blinding white light, which had burned his eyes, had been replaced with black nothingness. For a moment, he just lay there, the pain torturing his abused mind and body was forgotten, his voice forfeiting a sob of distress.

Even though he had his blood red eyes open wide, and the burning blaze should have stung. There wasn't even a dim glow to lighten the blackness, his sightless albino eyes numbed after such pain.

He pulled himself into a tighter ball, unaware that his bloodied hands and arms were staining the paleness of his skin and the bright white of the world no longer seen.

The dullness that had covered up the pain, when everything went black, burnt away as if it had just been a mist, sending him into a spasm of agony. Once again, he felt his body set on fire and sliced apart by invisible knives, the shrieking ring and splitting ache in his head, pulling a miserably distraught wail from his abused body.


End file.
